


Avengers Family Drabbles

by fandomchick221B



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchick221B/pseuds/fandomchick221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A load of drabbles about the Avengers Families</p><p>Danielle Stark -19, genius, boyfriend Jason Rogers, brothers Edward (19, twin) and Howard (14)<br/>Amelia Rogers - 21, super strength, crush Henry Hill, brother Jason (19)<br/>Hannah Lokidottir - 18, shape shifting, brother Evan (19)<br/>Clara Thordottir - 16, hails lightning, boyfriend Sam Coulson, brother Conor (11)<br/>Hailey Coulson - 20, brother Sam (17)<br/>Fiona "Finn" Barton - 21, agility and accuracy with arrows, boyfriend Eddie Stark, sister Scarlett "Red" (21) and brother Graham (24)<br/>Scarlett "Red" Barton - 17, agility and accuracy like Black Widow, crush Evan Lokison, sister Finn and brother Graham (24)<br/>Naomi Banner - 13, Hulk powers, brother Nathan (16)<br/>Amanda Fury - 15, crush Nate Banner<br/>Sasha Hill- 24, boyfriend Graham Barton, brother Henry (20)<br/>TAKE THE QUIZ - https://www.quotev.com/quiz/5207765/Your-Avengers-Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Family Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A normal morning when all of the Avengers are on call... including their children

"Wake up, all of you!" Clint was banging on the doorframe to the kid's room. Finn nearly fell off the top bunk she was so startled. Scarlett got out of her bed and stumbled across the room to turn on the coffee machine and pull on her brother's arm. He swatted at her and rolled onto the floor, slowly getting to his feet and walking across the room to the bathroom. He went in and splashed his face with water before looking at the time. 3:38 AM. So they were on call. He was pushed away from the sink as he brushed his teeth and Finn grabbed her own toothbrush. When Clint returned to check if they were up, his three kids were standing in front of the sink together and brushing their teeth. Twenty minutes later the Romanov-Bartons were in a car on the way to the helicarrier, which was docked in the New York Harbor. The Four Stark superheroes were on their way up as well. Finn ran to catch up with her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around her and smiled when he saw her. 

"You know we should really make a better system for this," Clint said, pointing to the destinations chart. The Avengers were located all around the world, granted some of them could fly, as seen by the God and his daughter who landed on deck in a bolt of lightning. They were going to take a trip to DC and then go to the place where they were needed off the coast of Shanghai. The Rogers family walked onto the bridge as the crew started preparing for takeoff. While the real Avengers met at the table with Nick Fury, the "backup" Avengers met in their own room, which was littered with beanbags and colorful chairs. Amanda Fury was sitting on her chair with the rest of the seats in an oval in front of her. They all sat down, seats being shuffled to accommodate for hand holding and by the time they'd all settled, the carrier was starting to DC. 

"We can disband when we get to DC, the flight to China should take a few hours," Dani said. She was playing with a tablet, Jason's arms wrapped around her. 

"How's life been?" Amelia asked, looking around at the faces she hadn't seen in a long time. The Bartons all shrugged, as did the Starks.

"Helpful, thanks for the insight guys," Eddie said. Finn rolled her eyes and ate another grape. It was nearing half past four when a plane landed on the carrier. Graham went to greet them, both because he wanted to see Sasha and because everyone else had either fallen asleep or was falling asleep. The Banners all shuffled on quietly, while everyone else made a general ruckus. Sasha smiled at Graham when she walked in and hugged him tightly before nodding on her sleepy brother and the rest of the kids. All of them met in the backup room and then scattered to bedrooms around the carrier. It was a usual routine, happening once every few months. Otherwise all of them would wake up in the morning with their parents gone, and would just have to turn on the news to see what had happened. Sasha and Graham fit back into their room with relative ease, having done it for over a decade. Sasha fell into bed instantly, kicking off her shoes and closing her eyes.

"Were you working?" Graham asked, half unpacking his bag to take out his bow and then lying down next to Sasha. 

"Mhmm, been working opposite shifts than mom with Coulson," she said, "I'm loving that." Graham laughed and kissed her head. They'd been together six years and saw each other every couple months, whenever the job took them to work. Graham was a full time assassin and Sasha a full time SHIELD agent. 

"Missed you," Sasha mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Missed you too." 

~~~

"Turn it down," Jason whined. Dani turned down the brightness on her tablet and leaned back against the pillows. Jason's head was in her lap and she mindlessly played with his hair while watching what her dad did on the computer upstairs. If she caught a mistake she would tell him and if he couldn't solve one he would ask her. 

"What are you even doing?" 

"Trying to debug the signal that the plane was sending. I don't know what language its in yet, but it seems Scandinavian, I might ask Clara or Hannah later." Jason nodded absently and settled back down, closing his eyes. If he could sleep, he would sleep.

~~~

Amelia, Hailey, and Hannah all piled into their room, tossing their bags around and settling onto the beds. Each of the kids' rooms were designed for the ones who wanted it. The three of them had stuck together through fights, deaths, and much more. Hailey flopped onto her stomach and sighed.

"I hate work." The other two agreed. All three of them had jobs at SHIELD and it was like working in hell, especially when you got worked harder than everyone else since you didn't have a normal family. Amelia was a classified assassin and agent while the other two worked desks and computers. Hannah came in handy when they went to different countries.

"How's New York doing?" Hannah asked. Amelia sighed. Even years after the attack there were still so many infrastructure problems. Whole sections of city had collapsed, taking lives and businesses with it. 

"We're working in the Western sector now. It's coming out better. Hell's Kitchen is one of the worst sections, but we have a friend out there. Not sure who, but we do." Hailey was already asleep when they finished talking. 

"You can sleep, I'm going to the gym. It's my time anyway." Hannah waved as Amelia went to change and then to the gym on deck. As she walked, Sam Coulson and Nate Banner joined her. 

"Morning work out?" she asked. Both nodded semi-upset. A few agents were working out already, but politely smiled and then scattered when the three entered the room.

"Guess we have a rep," Sam said. The other two laughed and began their separate work outs.

~~~

"All Avengers please report to the main deck. All backups please report to the mission room." All of the Avengers, real and backup scrambled into uniforms and combat clothes. On two separate decks a line of soldiers stood waiting for a briefing. The kids were all dressed, all in black, some with their own little flare. The field fighters and their weapons, wielding them with care, but with goofy smiles. They were friends, had been since they were born. On the deck above them the Avengers stood, Maria Hill and Nick Fury giving a quick talk. And with the kids the two lines separated, Amanda, Dani, Hailey, Hannah, and Jason doing the talking. The rest of them weren't listening, just checking equipment and poking fun at Jason not being able to go in the field because he screwed things up. As soon as they heard footsteps on the stairs however, they all meshed back into a line and stood at attention, hands behind their backs and eyes forward. Their parents hadn't all been trained like soldiers, but they sure as hell had.

"At ease," Fury said. They let loose and waited for instructions.

"This one is a bit bigger than we're used to. We have found five different military groups from the Western Hemisphere in the area. Dani?" The Stark stepped forward and produced a tablet. 

"There have been sightings of the Japanese, Chinese, North Korean, Iranian, and Malaysian militaries. There's a chance that the Avengers were called on a mission, but this might also be an ambush, our best bet is to be ready for something dangerous. If something happens, we are to go in as backups, sending Clara and Amelia first." The two girls nodded. The speech was almost rehearsed, a few things changing here and there. 

"Be on deck and waiting, soldiers." 

"Yes, sir," they all replied together. 

   



End file.
